


Back To What We Were

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post 5x12 but no Sammi no jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Could you write one where Ian tries to get together with Mickey after the break up but Mickey's family gets in the way because they try to protect Mickey who is depressed and when they talk Mickey isn't sure of want back together with Ian??





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble and I was bad at fulfilling this prompt. I wasn't feeling angsty so Mickey's not actually depressed and his family is only kinda defensive, but I still like what I wrote so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (But sorry person who prompted! I'm the worst)
> 
> Also I was too lazy to proofread for mistakes so what a shitshow!

Ian stops walking and sits on the curb, taking a few deep breaths.

He’s been trying to make it to the Milkovich house for over an hour, but he’ll take a few steps and then freak out.

Ian hasn’t seen Mickey in a month. A month of tearful meltdown and sleepless nights since he broke up with Mickey thirty-one days ago. His family has been trying to convince him to go talk to Mickey for weeks. He woke up today with a solid conviction and headed toward the Milkovich house.

That was an hour ago, so clearly it’s not working super well. He still doesn’t know what to say. What if Mickey doesn’t want to be with him anymore? What if he won’t even listen to Ian?

Ian is ripped out of his trance by a nudge to his back. He looks up to see Mandy looming over him. He jumps up.

“Mandy? Holy shit.” He exclaims, pulling her into a hug. “You’re back?”

“Hey, fuckface.” She grins against his neck, breathing in the scent of her best friend for the first time in months. 

“Fuck. Are you okay? I’ve missed you.” Ian rambles. “You look great.”

She really does. Her hair is back to the dark as fuck black that trademarks the two youngest Milkovich children and her face once again holds that signature smirk. 

“How long have you been back?” He asks.

“Just a few days. Been catching up with Mickey.”

Ian hangs his head, bracing himself for the scolding or a punch or both. When nothing else comes, he looks up. Mandy is looking at him softly.

“He told me what happened.” She says.

“And? Why aren’t you hitting me?” He asks.

“C’mon, Ian. Mickey’s my brother, but you’re my best friend." She says genuinely. "Tell me your story, douchebag, and then I’ll decide if you deserve a punch to face.” She jokes, but Ian also knows that she's completely serious about the punch. 

So he does. Ian tells Mandy the story from start to finish. 

He tells her how he was tired of Mickey being his caretaker instead of his boyfriend.

He tells her how the bipolar disorder medicine numbed his feelings for a while. 

He tells her that he woke up in a cold sweat two weeks ago and realized how big of a mistake he made. 

He tells her that he’s been trying to walk to the Milkovich house to apologize for two hours. 

When he’s finished Mandy wraps her arms around him in a hug. “Ian, it’s okay. We all make mistakes.” She pulls back only to punch him in the arm. “But pull yourself together.” She says.

Ian huffs out a laugh. “I know, Mands, I’m just nervous and ashamed.”

“You should be.” She confirms. “But that boy loves you and you know it. So go grovel! Go show him those puppy dog eyes that you’ve been using against us for years.”

Ian smiles. “You're right.” He says, standing up. “I’m gonna do it.”

“Good!” Mandy supports. “Tell me how it goes.”

“What? You’re not coming with me?” 

“Fuck no. It’s gonna be painful and I don’t wanna see it.” She says, shooting him one last smirk and skipping off in the opposite direction.

“Okay.” Ian mumbles to himself. “Here we go.”

He finally makes his way to the Milkovich house. If he stands on the porch too scared to knock for 20 minutes, well, that’s just nobody’s business but his.

He finally raps his knuckles against the door three times. Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door swings open to reveal Svetlana, baby Yevgeny sitting on her hip.

“No.” She says calmly, stepping back and slamming the door shut.

“C’mon, Lana.” Ian begs through the door. “I just wanna say I’m sorry.” 

The door opens once again. “No.” She repeats. “Husband does not want to see stupid carrot boy who steals babies and breaks hearts.” The door slams shut.

“Fuck.” Ian whispers, turning to sulk down the stairs. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He says louder, swinging to punch the banister of the porch, only for his old, decaying wood to split his knuckles, leaving multiple splinters behind.

Ian moves to sit on the curb and nurse his hand. “Shit.” He slowly begins to try and pick the small pieces of wood from his skin.   
He’s so preoccupied by his bleeding hand, that he doesn’t hear the Milkovich door open behind him and someone descending the stairs. He is jolted from his task by a body sitting down on the curb beside him.

“What’d you do, hotshot?” Mickey asks.

“Punched the rail next to your stairs.” Ian says, refusing to look at Mickey and break the calm façade he’s somehow managing to maintain. 

“Why’d you do that?” 

“Cause Svet wouldn’t let me come talk to you.”

“You shoulda just called, Ian. Or came in. Svet pretends to care a lot, but she’s not gonna actually fight you, ya know?” Mickey says, almost laughing.

“Well she seemed pretty serious.” Ian says, starting to smile himself.

There’s a pause between them and Ian knows he has to be the one to start this conversation.

“Mick, I’m so sorry.” He starts, finally turning his head to look at Mickey, who has now found the ground to be really interesting. “You know that I didn’t mean it, right?”

“No, Gallagher, I didn’t.” Mickey replies honestly. “I hoped you didn’t mean it, but it’s been a month. At what point do I know that it’s really real?” He asks.

“Well, I didn’t mean it. And I was kinda hoping we could go back to being, well, whatever we were.”

“Look, Ian. I really want that, but you have to promise me something.” Mickey says.

“Sure, anything.” Ian nods quickly.

“Just fucking talk to me. I know that sounds stupid coming from me, but you’re supposed to be the one who can always say what he’s thinking. I’ve missed that.”

Ian grins. “I’ve missed that too. I promise I’ll try to always be honest with you, okay?”

“Okay.” Mickey agrees. “So, we good?”

“Yes! Yes, we’re good.” 

“Great, then let’s go inside.” Mickey says. “I think there’s a little guy in there that’s missed ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kudos and comments.
> 
> Still accepting prompts at [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
